After The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter
by spacEnigma83
Summary: Set right after Episode 1X07 The heart is a lonely hunter. I didn't like that they left a big gap between what happened that night with Graham and moving on to a Sherriff election so I thought Emma needed to "let it out" first. I know this story is not as good as some of the ones I have read here but I'm sharing it anyway.


After The heart is a lonely hunter

Mary Margaret finally lay in bed. She was tired of waiting on Emma to come home. After she got that phone call about what had happened at the station she could not get a hold of Emma so she decided to wait up for her until she got home but all this waiting was wearing her out.

Finally she heard keys in the door and heard Emma make her way in. She sat up in time to see her make her way up the stairs to her own bed. She quietly got up and followed her. She stopped halfway up the stairs when she heard Emma crying. She didn't want to impose but she was worried and needed to be sure Emma was alright.

All she knew was that Graham and Emma had been at the station and apparently he had died. She knew that while Emma had been doing her best to fight it she had feelings for Graham. She knew this was not going to be an easy night.

Finally she crept her way to the top of the stairs and found Emma at the left side of the bed lying on her stomach crying silently to herself.

Mary Margaret walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. She reached out to pull off Emma's jacket. Emma made no effort to fight her off even going so far as to lift her arms to help. She continued to cry silently.

As long as she didn't scare her off with words she knew she'd at least be able to stay and comfort her in some way. She got up and put the jacket on the chair nearby and sat back down on the bed using the headboard as a backrest.

She stared down at Emma's back wishing she could think of something to say that wouldn't cause her more pain. She couldn't think of anything. She made a motion to reach out and touch her arm but was afraid at what sort of reaction that would get her. She knew Emma kept herself guarded and didn't want her to lash out at her but she couldn't sit here and watch her in pain either.

"He's dead." Emma said suddenly which startled Mary Margaret in the process.

"I know..." She whispered back "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were in the office and... he just... he fell. He died on the floor." She said as she rolled over on her back to stare up at Mary Margaret. "You were right... I did... have feelings for him." She grimaced and started to cry again.

Mary Margaret shifted closer and as if she knew what the motion meant Emma lifted her head and lay it in Mary Margaret's lap.

"You cared for him." Mary Margaret said as she ran her hand through Emma's hair in a comforting gesture.

"I kissed him... right before he died."

"You kissed him?" She said a bit more shocked than she meant to.

In a breathy laugh she replied, "Yeah, He was just being so nice to me and I looked at him and I don't know what happened. Something just took over and I kissed him. He said something about remembering. When I asked him what he remembered he just said Thank you... I thought he was going to kiss me back and then he just fell to the ground. He... just died." She sat up to face Mary Margaret. "I don't know what happened."

"Well he hadn't been feeling well all day. He came to visit me at school this morning. He was asking really strange questions and I noticed he was sweating and his face was flush. I reached out and touched him he was feverish."

"What did he ask you?"

"Well it was more about how I knew him. He came in saying that he thinks he knows me from another life. I don't know. I think he was delirious. Nothing he asked made sense."

Emma shifted to lay her head back down on the pillow. The tears had stopped and she seemed to be processing the day's events. There were so many questions left unanswered and ultimately the one... why did Graham die?

Mary Margaret also shifted to rest her head on the pillow but lay on her side to watch Emma as she lay in silence. She figured she would stay until Emma decided to kick her out. It did seem as though she had calmed down though.

Suddenly Emma turned to face her, "Mary Margaret? Did I wake you? Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you. I got a phone call and tried to get a hold of you but I couldn't find you. I was worried."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're alright." She reached out to brush her hand against Emma's arm. "And I'm sorry about Graham. I'm sorry that you were there to watch him..."

"Yeah..." The tears came back.

Mary Margaret reached out and pulled Emma to her. Almost expecting her to fight the hug she was shocked when Emma clung to her tightly. She smiled to herself as she rubbed Emma's back comfortingly. She had gotten through that wall. It felt like an accomplishment.

Ever since Emma came into town all she has wanted to do was reach out and help her. She couldn't figure out why the need was so urgent but once she met her it was there. She just needed to keep this person close. She felt like she needed to be there for her.

She shushed Emma to sleep and when her breathing settled she pushed Emma back to rest properly on the pillow. She watched her as she slept before finally falling asleep herself.

When the sun started to rise she woke before Emma and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast and that ever comforting chocolate with cinnamon.

Emma came down and walked over to the kitchen counter where Mary Margaret was fixing two plates of food. If she were willing to admit it she'd come to love this morning routine. Enjoying someone else's company just like a family would. Mary Margaret was just so nurturing. She seemed to always be looking out for Emma and she had a hard time showing appreciation towards her. It made her feel weak to admit that she needed someone. She had been alone for so long that now suddenly having a friend like Mary Margaret made her feel somewhat insecure.

"Good morning." Mary Margaret said when Emma stood there silent. She watched the expression on Emma's face.

"Good morning." She replied shyly as she took the plate offered to her. They both walked over to the table to sit and eat. As she set her plate down across from Mary Margaret she suddenly felt afraid to make eye contact. She didn't know what to say next. She felt embarrassed that Mary Margaret had seen her in a moment of weakness but still she wanted to be able to express her appreciation. "Mary Margaret?" She said in an uneasy question.

"Yeah?" She replied before taking a sip of her chocolate.

"Last night... when you... I mean I was a mess... and you..." She didn't know what to say exactly and she rambled on hoping something would make sense. "I just..." more silence. Her eyes finally made contact in time for her to say, "Thank you."

Mary Margaret held her gaze and smiled warmly. "Emma. You don't have to thank me. We all fall down but it's easier to fall when you have someone to help you back on your feet. Don't feel ashamed. Don't be embarrassed. I'm here for you."


End file.
